


关于超人内裤的片段灭蚊

by 709394



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, Man of Steel, Superman - Freeform, superman movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《超人：钢铁之躯》电影应援无料</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于超人内裤的片段灭蚊

**Author's Note:**

> 写于MOS上映前夕，作为欧美粉丝群刷电影的无料派发。另有莫央君写的《内裤物语》，这里没有收录

1.  
蝙蝠侠出场的时候群众反映是这样的：  
“看呐，那是蝙蝠侠！多帅！”  
“看蝙蝠飞机！看那套盔甲！滑翔伞！哇哦！”  
超人出场的时候群众反映是这样的：  
“还是蝙蝠侠的制服比较帅。”  
“样子是不错啦，但是这年代还有人把内裤穿在外面吗？”

  
2.  
哈尔的制服没有内裤。  
巴里的制服也没有。  
戴安娜的制服没有参考性（男性露大腿？真不会被当成GAY？）。  
亚瑟身上的其实是鳞片吧？  
蝙蝠侠……  
超人默默垂泪。也许他的制服真的跟不上时代了。

  
3.  
超人把制服模板调出来，删掉了内裤。  
制服瞬间散发出深深的二逼感和裸奔感。  
他学着巴里在腰上添了几道斜杠，总觉得还有哪里不对。  
最终他改了制服材质，解决了突出部位迎着太阳闪闪发光的问题。

  
4.  
他穿着新制服出现在瞭望塔上，大家一片赞叹。  
“低调奢华的暗纹和触感。”  
“不明觉厉的材质。”  
“某个部位比想象中大啊。”  
超人心里一片甜蜜。

  
5.  
超人第一次以新形象出现在群众面前时，围观群众的反应是这样的：  
“麻麻，大哥哥不穿内裤了好变态！”  
超人一腔悲愤全部泄在了那群在错误的时间出现在错误的地点遇上了错误的人的可怜外星生物身上。

  
6.  
蝙蝠侠被派来安慰超人。  
“不要介意别人说的话。”  
“我没介意。”  
“你有。”  
“拉奥啊告诉我为什么那么多次我都没把你揍一顿？”  
“因为我说的都是真话， **每一次** 。”  
超人捂脸。

  
7.  
“你真的不必介意别人说的话。他们会习惯你不穿内裤的。”  
“不准说那四个字！”  
“噗。”  
超人愤怒地盯着面无表情的蝙蝠侠。五秒后，超人萎靡地低头托腮叹气。  
“会过去的。”  
“希望如此。”

  
8.  
短暂的沉默。  
“为什么所有人都忘记你的内裤也没了！”超人咆哮。  
“因为你的内裤跟你一样明显。”  
那句话怎么说来着？物似主人形。

 

【END】


End file.
